Maiden's Heart
by Tsuppiyo
Summary: "Meiling thought it was the right time to ask a question…. An important question, a burning question…. The one she wanted to ask for a long time…. 'Syaoran… I…' But suddenly the man she was talking to broke into a run." (Old shit ported over for austerity. OH MY GOD WHAT WAS I ABOUT. Anyway OK enjoy.)


_So this old thing was my first attempt at a serious story when I was the BIGGEST Cardcaptor Sakura fan. Be gentle to it, please._

* * *

A/N: I wrote this thing a long time ago. Welcome to the re-vamp!

If you've found this, I hope you enjoy.

I also own nothing in this story except the story itself. Yup. CLAMP owns everything else.

**Maiden's Heart**

**By Tsuppi**

_(Background muzak: Kotchi wo Muite)_

_Turn this way, don't look anywhere else, darling_

_It'd be bad if you weren't completely by my side_

The phone slammed down hard on its receiver, only covering the sound of Syaoran's cursing slightly. Meiling turned her head away from her Late-Night show to the noise.

Li Syaoran – an exasperated one, at that - came marching to the living room of the Tomoeda apartment complex.

"What is it, Syaoran?" Meiling asked curiously. Pretentious quips resounded from their living room as a silence occurred between the blood-relatives.

"It's Sakura," Syaoran answered darkly.

She was almost too scared to ask, wondering if – let alone how – she was going to ask what happened. Maybe she could tell what the matter was by simply looking at Syaoran's face, but he couldn't guess what turmoil ran inside the young woman.

Not very typical of her, this fear. Meiling had learned years ago to mute the voice, to refuse getting hurt…again. But the voice was about to explode in her head. She was a hypocrite, a liar, scared and weak…

Syaoran spoke before Meiling could open her mouth to ask:  
"Sakura and Daidouji were walking through the park." He resisted the urge to heave out a lengthy sigh. That wouldn't help at all…  
"A second passes, and Sakura gets hit by a damn baseball bat! I can't even believe what idiot would…"  
He huffed angrily and took to their door.

"What?"  
Meiling's surprised cry went ignored in Syaoran's intent to leave.

"I'm leaving to the hospital downtown. I'll see you soon."

He was already taking the keys to the house.

_Although you show courage, you've got it backwards_

_A maiden's heart is fragile and trying_

In a familiar rush of defiance, Meiling stood and spoke.  
"No. I'll come, too," she quickly ran to get a coat. '_I don't have to feel hatred for her. It's not in my place to…' _Why was she thinking? 3 years past and she ignored these thoughts. '_Why now? Why me?  
… Why her?'_

"Let's go."

"Hai."

The pair was walking quickly to the hospital. Syaoran explained that Wei had to get the seldom-used car that had been bought just for the Li family heir and that was usually reserved at their nearest parking lot a check-up.

Meiling was finding it hard to match Syaoran's impossible pace. Sometimes he looked back, waiting a few seconds.

{He's only slowing down because of me…..} she thought painfully…. But she still followed.

_If we get separated by any distance_

_I'll come after you_

_I'm like a jasmine flower, right?_

_You want to turn towards my strong fragrance_

_I love you more than anyone_

_So look at only me, okay?_

Finally, she got to match Syaoran's wild pace. After all, didn't she train with him at a young age? They continued to walk around the town, now getting deeper into the store-filled streets of Tomoeda. Meiling's eyes drifted up to Syaoran.

He looked bloody serious. ( well, SORRY, if you don't like my tiny pinch of English-ness! I needed to use that only word… )

He was frowning deeply.

{I've never seen him frown like that… so he really cares…}

_If it's for love, you'll get stronger, darling_

_So it's true, I'll always be your cute kid_

Meiling thought it was the right time to ask a question…. An important question, a burning question…. The one she wanted to ask for a long time….

"Syaoran… I…" But suddenly the man she was talking to broke into a run. Her eyes widened but she ran to follow.

"Syaoran!" she called to him… she almost sounded helpless, like a little kid again.

"We're almost there! COME ON!" he called sternly to Meiling. The strong words hinted her of the past when he used to be so cold to her.

He was unfeeling and seemed to never care. {But, actually, he's showing care. For Sakura, although he's never been like that for me…}

She suddenly felt like she didn't want him near. Her feet hurt, but she ran faster and faster…. Just to get away. Run away from the past of false love that haunts her, the only person she really loved but couldn't… To finally run away from the torment of loving him… Just to get away.

Her feet only led her to anywhere… somewhere.

_Although there are some bad feelings in life_

_No one will ever give up on a maiden's heart_

And at one point when she ran, there was a loud BREEEEEEEEEEP sound…

He couldn't let her wait any longer, he broke into a run.

{I must get to my Sakura. She can't wait, and I won't let her suffer without me. I'm going to where she is, and no one's stopping me.}

While he was running the fastest he could, he could hear a cry of despair from behind.

"Syaoran!"

The voice was familiar… no wait, it's Meiling! Syaoran saw a few tall buildings. Quickly, he turned back and yelled,

"We're almost there!" but she wasn't running fast enough, "COME ON!" Shortly after, his ears caught a small wail,

and then Meiling seemed to zoom past himself. He caught Meiling's sudden look of hurt, and something struck in his chest. Surprised, he ran faster and faster, just to catch up with his distraught cousin.

When he finally caught sight of her, they were at least a block away from the hospital Syaoran had seen.

And the next thing he saw made his heart jump out of his chest. Meiling was right in front of a truck, and it looked like she didn't know.

Out of impulse, he ran fast as the wind, but…

* * *

A/N#2: A lot re-vamped. I can't believe I wrote that…stuff back then. Ah, progress, thank you!

Review, please. I need more progress going here! C'mon!


End file.
